Raue See
by hellsheep
Summary: Eine Geschichte über mehrere Kapitel. Sie spielt in der Zeit, als die Strohhutbande in Water 7 war. Das hier ist mein erster Fanfiction und ich würde mich über Kritik in jeglicher Form sehr freuen. Maybe i'll translate it someday into english.
1. Prolog

**Prolog.**

Ruhig lag die Thousand Sunny auf dem Meer. Nur kleine Wellen schlugen ab und an gegen den Bug, kaum mehr als ein sanftes Schaukeln hervorrufend.

Es war eine kühle Nacht, eine ruhige Nacht, irgendwo auf der Grand Line.

Und nur in einem Zimmer brannte noch ein kleines, oranges Kerzenlicht.

Nami war noch nicht zu Bett gegangen. Sie wollte es ausnutzen, mal einen Moment nur für sich zu haben. Sorgfältig tunkte die Navigatorin mit den kupferfarbenen Haaren ihren Schreibkiel in das kleine Tintenfässchen und ebenso sorgfältig zog sie eine dünne Linie mit Hilfe eines Lineals über eine Karte, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lag.

Fertig!

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln lehnte sie sich in ihren Stuhl und betrachtete stolz ihr Werk. Wieder war ein kleiner Teil ihrer Traumes vollendet, wieder war sie einer Seekarte der ganzen Welt ein Stückchen näher gekommen. Um genau zu sein war dieses Stückchen eine äußert detaillierte und tatsächlich perfekt zu nennende Karte von Water Seven, Enies Lobby und den Gewässern um den beiden Inseln herum. Es war nun schon einige Wochen her, dass die Strohhüte diesen Teil der Grand Line verlassen hatten. Water Seven... während sie auf die Seekarte blickte, wurde ihr Lächeln sanfter, wenngleich sich ein dunkler Schatten der Trauer über ihre braunen Augen legte.

Ein Windzug, der durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster kam, riss Nami aus den Gedanken. Er ließ das Papier der Karte leise knistern und jagte ihr einen kurzen Schauer über den Rücken. Nami trug nur ein kurzes Tanktop und während der Arbeit hatte sie vergessen, wie kühl es nachts in diesen Gefilden war – zu vertieft war sie in das Zeichnen der Karte gewesen. Nach kurzem Überlegen erhob sich die Navigatorin von ihrem Arbeitsplatz, ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und zog sich eine Jacke an.

Als sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl setzte, stützte sie sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und bettete ihren Kopf auf den Händen. Wieder lagen ihre Augen auf der Karte, doch sie blickte mehr durch sie hindurch anstatt sie wirklich anzuschauen.

Etwas lenkte sie von dem Hier und Jetzt ab, schlich sich in ihre Erinnerungen und weckte diese. Es war ein leichter Geruch von salziger Meeresluft, Holz und Zigarrenrauch und etwas viertem, welches ihr Herz für einige Momente lang schneller schlagen ließ.

Nami schloss die Augen, seufzte leise in sich hinein und strich mit der rechten Hand über ihren linken Arm. Es war selten, äußerst selten, dass sie diese Jacke anzog und wenn dann gewiss hier alleine in ihrem Zimmer, aber nie vor dem Rest der Crew. Ein Grund war der, dass ihr diese Jacke zu groß war, _viel _zu groß. Die Ärmel waren so lang, dass ihre zarten Hände nicht hervorschauen konnten und auch sonst sah sie in diesem Kleidungsstück aus wie in einem Sack. Der zweite Grund war jedoch bedeutsamer für sie.

Mit einem Schmunzeln öffnete die junge Frau die Augen wieder. Die blaue Jacke gehörte ihr, nur ihr allein. Sie war ihr Schatz und sie wollte sie mit niemandem teilen. Kaum auszudenken, wenn jemand der Strohhütte sie in die Hände bekam... vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie Ruffy die Jacke klauen, weil er wissen wollte, ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, so verdammt viele Seile darunter zu verstecken. Oder Sanji, der sie wahrscheinlich mit wutentbranntem Gesicht ins Meer warf, sobald er erkennen würde, _wem _die blaue Jacke mit den Feuerzeichnungen an den Ärmelenden und den kleinen Laschen für Zigarren an der Brusttasche wirklich gehörte... dieser Gedanke, wie der Schiffskoch vor Eifersucht überkochte, ließ sie allerdings kurz leise kichern.

Und außerdem musste sie ein Versprechen einhalten.

Water Seven. Die Dinge, welche dort geschehen sind, waren gewiss nicht alle als erfreulich zu bezeichnen. Lysops Austritt aus der Piratencrew, Ruffys Kampf gegen ihn, Robins Attentat und ihre Gefangennahme, diese furchtbare CP9, der Kampf, den sie alle der Weltregierung erklärt hatten und nicht zu Letzt die Flying Lamb, von welcher sie sich hatten verabschieden müssen. Aber es war auch eine schöne Zeit gewesen, eine _einmalig_ schöne Zeit.

Nami hängte die Karte vorsichtig an einer Wäscheleine auf (die nie für Wäsche benutzt wurde), damit die Tinte trocknen konnte. Sie schloss das Fenster, blies die Kerze aus und warf sich auf das Bett.

Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen erlaubte es sich Nami, in Erinnerungen zu schwimmen. Sie wusste, dass es schmerzen würde; weshalb sie es bisher vermieden hatte. Aber in dieser Nacht ergab sie sich diesen Erinnerungen und den Gefühlen, welche sie auslösten. Nami kuschelte sich in die Jacke, welche sie noch immer trug, zog die Beine an den Körper und schloss die Augen.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1.**

_Water Seven, der Morgen nach dem Fest und dem Sieg in Enies Lobby._

Kopfschmerzen.

Das war das erste, was er registrierte, als er aufwachte. Wobei... wirklich von _aufwachen_ konnte nicht die Rede sein. Er dämmerte nur so langsam in einen Zustand, den man mit _'wach'_ vergleichen konnte.

Verdammte Kopfschmerzen. War das ein Kater?

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen nur um sie auf Grund der Helligkeit sofort wieder zu zu kneifen.

Die Party, natürlich... die Fete am Pool der Galeera Company, die Fete, welche die Strohhüte springen lassen hatten. Es muss eine Menge Alkohol geflossen sein.

Erneut öffnete er langsam die Augen.

Pauly hatte keine Ahnung, _wo_ er war, _warum_ er dort war und _was_ in der vergangenen Nacht passiert war. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Aschenbecher, der auf einem Tisch Armlänge von ihm entfernt auf Augenhöhe stand. Zwei ausgedrückte Zigarren und eine Menge Asche waren darin zu sehen.

Er gab sich Mühe, sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter, dort lag auch seine Fliegerbrille mit den orangen Gläsern und das Stück eines Galeera-Seils.

Waren gestern Nacht nicht diese beiden Bahnbeamten aufgetaucht, die er in der Blue Station vor einer Aqua Laguna Flutwelle gerettet hatte? Pauly kratzte sich müde am Kopf, als würde das seinen Erinnerungen auf die Sprünge helfen. Sie hatten ihm doch überschwänglich noch zu irgendetwas gratuliert, aber ihm wollte einfach nicht einfallen, was danach geschehen war. Verdammt, wann hatte er denn bitte das letzte Mal einen solchen Filmriss gehabt?

Er war kurz davor, die Augen wieder zu schließen und einfach seinen Rausch weiter auszuschlafen, als sein Blick weiter über den Tisch wanderte – und er plötzlich hellwach wurde. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und starrte auf das, was zwischen viel zu vielen leeren Rumflaschen zusammengeknüllt auf dem Tisch lag.

Es war das Oberteil eines weißen, schwarzgepunkteten Bikinis. Und Pauly hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wem es gehören könnte; was ihn jedoch nicht daran hinderte, rot anzulaufen.

Langsam wurde sich der Schiffszimmermann auch bewusst, wo er überhaupt lag. Es war ganz offensichtlich das Sofa der kleinen Wohnung, die er innerhalb des Dock 1 Geländes bezogen hatte und auch die Wolldecke, unter der er lag, gehörte ihm. Und im Moment hatte er sie über den Kopf gezogen. Zum einen konnte er damit das nervige Sonnenlicht ausblenden und zum anderen musste er dann nicht dieses winzige Stück Stoff, was auf dem Tisch lag, sehen...

Eigentlich war es doch eine gute Idee, sich unter der Decke zu verkriechen und die gestrige Nacht im Nebel zu lassen, nach den Erinnerungen gar nicht erst zu suchen. Ja, wieso eigentlich nicht... vielleicht verschwand ja das Bikinioberteil auch einfach so. Das war natürlich eine lächerliche Illusion, aber sie hielt ihn zumindest davon ab darüber nachzudenken, _was_ er überhaupt in der Nacht getan hatte und vor allem: mit _wem._

Doch das Schicksal sollte nicht gnädig mit dem blonden Handwerker sein. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass die ganze Zeit über gedämpft das Rauschen von fließendem Wasser zu hören gewesen war. Und es fiel ihm deshalb erst jetzt auf, weil das Geräusch abrupt endete.

* * *

><p>Nicht allzu weit von dem Galeera-Gebäude, in dem der blonde Schiffszimmermann mit großen Gedächtnislücken aufgewacht war, waren auch einige andere Personen schon wach.<p>

In der Gästeunterkunft, welche Eisberg den Strohhüten zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, hantierte Sanji bereits in der Küche herum. Nico Robin saß ebenfalls schon seit dem frühen Morgen am Tisch und las ein Buch. Der Rest der Crew schlief noch teils im Gebäude, teils über das ganze Pool-Gelände verteilt. Zorros grüner Haarschopf war zwischen einigen, leeren Bierfässern draußen zu entdecken, wo er seelenruhig vor sich hin schnarchte und auch Ruffy hatte einen Tisch offenbar dem Bett vorgezogen.

„Robin-Schätzchen, ich habe etwas für dich!", flötete der ewig liebestolle Koch und brachte der schwarzhaarigen Schönheit am Tisch einen Fruchtcocktail. „Hier meine Liebe. Ich habe für dich und Nami einen Gutenmorgendrink gemixt." Nico Robin nickte ihm dankbar zu. Stirnrunzelnd blickte Sanji aus dem Fenster, das andere Glas noch in der Hand haltend.

„Hm. Ich frage mich nur, wo Nami ist! Sie ist doch normalerweise um diese Uhrzeit schon wach... und nachdem sie gestern die halbe Franky-Familie und einige der Galeera-Leute unter den Tisch getrunken hat, braucht sie diesen Vitaminpunsch!" Sanji musste sich gestehen, dass er ein wenig besorgt war. Es war eigentlich nicht Namis Art so lange zu schlafen, Party hin und oder her. Das passte eher zu diesem Spinatschädel und dem Kapitän...

Sanji schaute mit verliebtem Blick zu der Archäologin, neben der er immer noch stand. „Sag mal Robin-Mäuschen, hast du sie vielleicht irgendwo gesehen?" Die Schwarzhaarige blickte von ihrem Buch auf. Einige Sekunden schaute sie Sanji nur mit fragender Miene an, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte und ihm antwortete.

„Nein, tut mir Leid, Sanji. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihr gut geht." Sie senkte den Blick wieder auf ihr Buch, aber eher um ein wissendes Schmunzeln zu verbergen als weiter zu lesen.

Sanji hatte dafür im Moment allerdings keine Augen. Er seufzte kurz unglücklich und ging schließlich nach draußen.

„Naaaamiiilein!", hörte Robin den Koch am Pool zwitschern. Noch immer musste sie schmunzeln. So schnell würde er Nami nicht finden...

* * *

><p>Warmes Wasser floss über helle Porzellanhaut und durch oranges Haar.<p>

Nami blickte auf ihre Füße. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde sie noch eine halbe Ewigkeit unter dieser Dusche stehen aber sie hasste es einfach zu sehr, wenn die Haut ihrer Finger runzelig wurde und auch wenn sie es gerne wollte, sie konnte nicht ewig hier drin bleiben.

Während sie die ausgiebige Dusche genoss, hatte sie über verschiedene Fluchtpläne nachgedacht. Am klügsten wäre eigentlich gewesen, einfach direkt nach dem Aufwachen abzuhauen. Aber ihre Haare, ihr Geruch und überhaupt alles an ihrer Erscheinung hätten zu viel verraten, vor allem Sanji und Robin, die nun nicht ganz so naiv durch die Welt liefen wie Ruffy oder Chopper...

Und daher war sie um eine Dusche überhaupt nicht herum gekommen.

Nami konnte sich kaum noch an etwas aus der vergangenen Nacht erinnern. Sie wusste noch, dass sie Tilestone und schließlich sogar Zanbai im Trinkduell besiegt hatte und nur noch ein paar wenige Kontrahenten übrig geblieben waren, unter ihnen auch Pauly und Zorro. Ab da schien es als wären ihre Erinnerungen in dicken Nebel gehüllt und immer dann, wenn sie versuchte etwas Licht in diese Dunkelheit zu bringen, begannen ihre Kopfschmerzen sich von einem dumpfen, nervigen Gefühl in ein schmerzhaftes Hämmern zu verwandeln.

Aber Nami war nicht dumm. Sie konnte sich vielleicht nicht an die Ereignisse der Nacht erinnern, aber sie war heute morgen fast unbekleidet auf Paulys Brustkorb aufgewacht.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, legte sie einen gequälten Laut von sich gebend die Hand auf die Stirn. Sie konnte eigentlich nur _hoffen,_ dass er und sie einfach viel zu betrunken gewesen waren, als das irgendetwas hätte geschehen können, was sie bereuen würden.

Natürlich hatte es ihr in all den Wochen, die die Strohhüte bisher auf Water 7 verbracht hatten, eine hämische Freude bereitet, Pauly so oft es nur ging mit ihrem aufreizenden Kleidungsstil zu provozieren. Es war tatsächlich jedes mal einfach herrlich den Mann verzweifeln zu sehen, der ihr immer wieder mit hochrotem Kopf wütend erklärt hatte, dass sie in einer Schiffswerft, in der nur Männer arbeiteten, doch gefälligst lange Hosen tragen sollte und am besten gleich einen Rollkragenpullover dazu! Schließlich gab es ja noch Sitte und Anstand und wegen Frauen wie ihr ging die Gesellschaft zu Grunde!

Der Gedanke ließ Nami kurz leise kichern. Das hatte ihr tatsächlich jedes mal teuflisch viel Spaß bereitet. Aber das hier... das hatte sie nie beabsichtigt.

Nachdenklich drehte die Navigatorin das Wasser ab und nahm sich ein Handtuch. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und Pauly war noch gar nicht wach... dann konnte sie sich aus der Wohnung heraus schleichen und alles (naja _fast _alles) wäre gut. Zumindest für sie. Und wenn sie das nächste mal aufeinandertrafen, dann würde sie einfach eine Unschuldsmiene aufsetzen und so tun, als wüsste sie von absolut gar nichts. Das konnte sie gut!

Es gab da allerdings noch ein Problem. Sie hatte ihr Bikinioberteil nicht gefunden. Das hing sicher auch damit zusammen, dass sie nach dem Aufwachen ziemlich schnell, ziemlich panisch und ziemlich leise ins Bad geflüchtet war. Aber oben ohne konnte sie ja wohl unmöglich hier verschwinden und mit dem, was sie notdürftig als Kleidung gewählt hatte, wollte sie auch nicht unbedingt vor ihre Freunde treten.

Nachdem Nami sich abgetrocknet hatte, zog sie den Slip ihres Bikini sowie ein ärmelloses Shirt an, welches ihr bis fast zu den Knien reichte. Es war orange, hatte violette Streifen am Krafen und gehörte nun mal nicht ihr.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und schlich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Bad heraus. Nami konnte sich vollkommen lautlos bewegen, wenn sie wollte. Schließlich war sie lange Jahre ihres jungen Lebens eine Diebin und Einbrecherin gewesen. Sie wäre auch sicher unentdeckt aus der Wohnung geschlichen und hätte dabei sogar noch den verlorenen Teil ihres Bikinis einsammeln können, ohne Pauly zu wecken. Aber leider gab es ein Hindernis, denn...

Pauly war wach.

Als Nami die wenigen Schritte vom Bad zum Wohnzimmer geschlichen war, starrte er sie direkt an. Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb sie stehen und starrte zurück. Ein Wassertropfen hatte genug Zeit, sich von einer ihrer Haarsträhnen zu lösen und zu Boden zu fallen, bis einer der beiden eine Reaktion zeigte.

„D-du schamloses Weib!", rief Pauly und setzte sich ruckartig auf, wobei die Wolldecke von seinem Körper rutschte. „Was ist in dich gefahren, halbnackt in meinen eigenen vier Wänden rumzulaufen? Hast du keinen Anstand?"

Nami hätte es wissen müssen. Etwas anderes fiel ihm nicht ein, kein Guten Morgen oder wenigstens schüchternes Gestammel.

Die junge Frau lächelte schief und blickte überheblich zu ihm, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt. „Halbnackt, ja? _Das_ sagt der Richtige...", säuselte sie. Einen Sekundenbruchteil blickte der Blonde sie fragend an, aber dann machte es offenbar klick in seinem Kopf. Er schaute an sich herunter, registrierte dass er selbst nicht mehr als Boxershorts trug und zog sich quasi augenblicklich die Decke wieder bis zum Kinn.

Es war so unglaublich einfach, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen, stellte Nami zufrieden fest. Ihr fiel aber auch auf, dass ihr der halbnackte Pauly durchaus zusagte und sie ertappte sich dabei, es zu bedauern, dass er sofort die Decke über den Körper gezogen hatte. Er war schließlich einer der besten Schiffshandwerker der gesamten Galeera, zudem ein äußerst starker Kämpfer... sein Körper war dementsprechend gestählt und- Nami brach den Gedanken sofort wieder ab, als sie registrierte, worum er sich drehte.

„Dann gib mir wenigstens mein T-Shirt zurück.", grollte Pauly mit mürrischem aber gesenktem Blick und streckte fordernd die Hand unter der Decke heraus. Nami seufzte genervt. „Wie du willst...", sagte sie in unschuldigem Tonfall und begann mit eindeutig lasziven Bewegung das Shirt auszuziehen. Bevor Pauly auch nur ein Wort des Protestes von sich geben konnte, flog das Kleidungsstück durch den Raum und landete auf seinem Kopf. Er hörte Nami auflachen und sich bewegen.

„Nami, du... argh, so meinte ich das nicht, das weißt du ganz genau...!", fluchte er und pflückte sich das Shirt aus dem Gesicht. Den Blick hatte er allerdings gesenkt, immerhin war sie ja nackt!

„Jetzt krieg' dich wieder ein, Pauly.", sagte sie und er konnte förmlich _hören, _wie sie ihre Augen verdrehte. Als Nami sich aber neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen ließ, hob er vorsichtig den Kopf. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie sie das gemacht hatte, aber sie trug nun wieder ihren kompletten Bikini. Der aber verdeckte natürlich nicht annähernd so viel wie sein T-Shirt. Insofern also nicht wirklich eine Besserung.

„Und pass' jetzt bloß auf, was du sagst.", fauchte sie und sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an, „Ich _habe_ hier gerade nur den Bikini, ich kann nichts anderes anziehen." Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen.

Pauly schaffte es immer noch nicht, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Da er nicht wusste wohin mit sich und er wirklich dringend etwas Nikotin brauchte, streckte er den Arm aus und nahm sich eine Zigarre sowie das Feuerzeug vom Tisch.

„Weißt du noch … irgendetwas?", fragte er schließlich nach ein paar Momenten der Stille vorsichtig, in denen er die ersten zwei Züge seiner Zigarre inhaliert hatte. Zumindest konnte er feststellen, dass Nami offenbar ebenso peinlich berührt war deswegen wie er. Sie blickte kurz zu ihm und dann zu den leeren Flaschen auf dem Tisch.

Auf seine Frage hin konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Ein Update! Auch wenn dieses Zwischenkapitel kürzer ausfällt als das vorherige, so hoffe ich, dass es denen gefällt, die das hier lesen. Ich habe ja versprochen, dass ich irgendwann weiter schreiben werde und dieses irgendwann ist jetzt eingetreten.**

* * *

><p>Nami hatte bald darauf Paulys Wohnung verlassen. Es hatte ja ohnehin keinen Zweck, weiter dort zu bleiben, nur um über etwas nachzudenken, worüber sie nicht nachdenken wollte. Davon abgesehen <em>musste<em> sie aus dieser Wohnung raus – und weg von Pauly. Und dieser seinerseits hatte auch nicht gerade den Eindruck erweckt, als wolle er sie im Moment in seiner Nähe haben.

Zum Glück war es relativ früh und als Nami am Pool entlang schlich, war niemand von ihren Freunden zu sehen. Mit einem langen Seufzer setzte sie sich an den Rand des Pooles und ließ die Beine ins Wasser hängen. Obwohl die Sonne noch nicht hoch am Horizont stand, war es schon sehr warm. Aber nicht deswegen verlangte es ihr nach Abkühlung. Es waren eher die Gedanken, diese _wenns_ und _aber_, die sie beschäftigten und die ihre Wangen unwillkürlich leicht erröten ließen.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein, Nami. Reiß dich zusammen und krieg wieder einen klaren Kopf!", murmelte sich zu sich selbst, beugte sich leichte nach vorne und legte ihre beiden Hände an ihre Wangen. Was, wenn Sanji sie so sah? Oder noch schlimmer, Robin? Die Schwarzhaarige würde sofort wissen, dass etwas Nami beschäftigte. Verdammt, ein blinder mit einem Krückstock konnte das sehen und wahrscheinlich sogar Naivling Ruffy.

Nami ließ die Hände in ihren Schoß sinken und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild im blauen Wasser, welches durch die kleine Kreise, die sie mit ihren Beinen verursachte, verzerrt wurde.

„Ich muss mich anziehen.", sagte sie schließlich. Nicht, dass es sie normalerweise stören würde, nur im Bikini herum zu laufen... aber das erinnerte sie einfach gerade zu sehr an dieses peinliche Aufwachen heute Morgen.

Mit einem erneuten ergebenen Seufzer erhob sie sich und drehte sich gerade um, als sie wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Der Grund dafür war ein bekanntes Gesicht, in das sie blickte.

„R-Robin!", rief Nami überrascht und wäre fast rücklings in den Pool gefallen, hätten ein paar Hände, die wie aus dem Nichts erschienen, sie nicht gestützt. Robins Lächeln wurde eine Spur wärmer.

„Entschuldige, Nami. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme, aber ihre hellen blauen Augen musterten die Rothaarige aufmerksam.

„Ach schon gut, es ist nur... ich war gerade so in Gedanken vertieft, ich habe dich nicht kommen hören.", meinte Nami, die erfolgreich ihre Fassung wieder erlangt hatte und abwinkte.

„Sanji hat dich gesucht. Er hat irgendeinen Früchtedrink für dich und mich gemixt weil er der Meinung war, das wäre gut gegen einen Kater.", erklärte Robin, während sie sich mit Nami zusammen vom Pool entfernte. Aber ihr Blick erzählte anderes. Stellte Fragen. War neugierig. Nami konnte Robin gut genug einschätzen um zu wissen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

„Oh das ist aber nett von ihm, ich habe nur gar keinen Kater.", entgegnete Nami. Sanji war jetzt wirklich der Letzte, den sie sehen wollte. Er würde sie nur mit unangenehmen Fragen löchern, dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Oh?", durchbrach Robin ihre Gedanken, „Erstaunlich, wenn man bedenkt, wie viel du gestern Nacht getrunken hast!" Die Schwarzhaarige kicherte leise hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Ach bitte, Robin. Das bereitet vielleicht Zorro Kopfschmerzen, aber mir doch nicht.", winkte Nami ab. _Auch wenn es gereicht hat, mir einen Filmriss zu verpassen..._, fügte sie für sich selbst in Gedanken hinzu.

„Schön, das zu hören.", sagte Robin. Ein Schmunzeln zierte ihr Gesicht und sie bedachte Nami mit einem so amüsierten Blick, dass die Navigatorin schließlich stehen blieb, sich einmal nach rechts und links umsah und schließlich zu Robin vor beugte.

„Ok was... weißt du?", fragte sie schließlich zögernd.

Robin zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lächelte wissend.

„Och nichts. Im Prinzip nichts. Ich habe nur möglicherweise gesehen, wie du gestern Nacht nach all dem Gezeche mit einem gewissen blonden Schiffszimmermann verschwunden bist.", sagte sie. Robin klang dabei keinesfalls vorwurfsvoll sondern so, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt.

Nami konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr erneut die Wärme ins Gesicht stieg aber Robin besaß genug Taktgefühl, sie in keinster Weise darauf hinzuweisen.

„Dann weißt du mehr als ich!", seufzte Nami und nagte nervös an ihrer Unterlippe.

Statt noch weiter nach zu bohren, erkannte Robin aber, was Nami wirklich brauchte. Nämlich Ablenkung. Es war kein Geheimnis, zumindest nicht für die schwarzhaarige Archäologin, dass Nami und Pauly schon seit ihrer Ankunft hier in Water Seven um einander herum tanzten wie zwei Teenager, die sich ihre Zuneigung zueinander nicht eingestehen konnten.

„Komm.", sagte Robin schließlich, „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein paar neue Klamotten einkaufen gehen, bevor die Jungs alle aufwachen?"

Nami lächelte dankbar. „Das würde mir sehr gefallen."


	4. Kapitel 3

**Zwei Tage später.**

Obwohl bei dem Fest viel Alkohol geflossen war, hinderte es Franky und die Schiffszimmermänner der Galeera Company nicht daran, von Sonnenauf- bis -untergang an dem neuen Schiff der Strohhüte zu arbeiten. Pauly sollte es nur recht sein. Die schwere, körperliche Arbeit lenkte ihn ab von den Gedanken, welche um den Morgen nach der Poolparty kreisten. Außerdem kam er umhin, Nami zu sehen – wahrscheinlich war sie wie der Rest der Strohhüte damit beschäftigt, Water Seven zu erkunden und so wie er sie einschätzte, verplämperte sie ihre Zeit damit, sich viel zu kurze Röcke und andere Klamotten zu kaufen.

Doch wie bereits erwähnt – es gelang Pauly meistens, nicht an sie zu denken.

Der Schiffsbau ging gut voran. Frankys Pläne ließen auf Großes schließen – Pauly musste sich eingestehen, dass der Mann genial war. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht. Die Sonne ging gerade rot über Water Seven unter, als die Arbeiter beschlossen, für heute die Hämmer und Nägel nieder zu legen. Nur Franky ließ sich nicht davon abhalten.  
>„Hey Franky, du musst mal eine Pause machen! Im Dunkeln wirst du sowieso nicht gut arbeiten können. Willst du nicht lieber mit uns in die Bar gehen?", rief Pauly dem blauhaarigen Cyborg zu.<br>Franky grinste zu dem blonden Schiffszimmermann herab, wobei ihm fast einige Nägel aus dem Mund fielen, die er zwischen die Zähne geklemmt hatte.

„Nein, Mann. Normalerweise wäre ich sofort dabei aber weißt du... das hier wird mein Traumschiff und ich werde nicht ruhen können, bis es fertig gestellt ist. Außerdem sitzt die Regierung der Strohhutbande im Nacken und je eher sie mit dem neuen Schiff starten können, desto besser!", rief er Pauly zu und strich dabei regelrecht liebevoll über den Teil der Reling, an welchem er grade arbeitete.

Tilestone, Louie-Louie und Pauly tauschten kurz Blicke aus, zuckten aber dann mit den Schultern. „Wie du meinst, wir sehen uns dann morgen früh!", rief Pauly zu Franky hinauf und die drei Galeera-Zimmermänner verließen das fast fertige Schiff.

Weit davon entfernt saßen Robin und Nami an den Tischen eines kleinen Cafés. Es war in den obersten Ebenen Water Sevens gelegen und bot einen herrlichen Blick auf die malerische Stadt mit ihren weißen Häusern und auf das Meer, an dessen Horizont rot die untergehene Sonne haftete.  
>Nami seufzte zufrieden aber auch erschöpft und lehnte sich in die Lehne ihres Stuhles. „Ich werde die ausgedehnten Shoppingtouren in Water Seven echt vermissen.", jammerte sie und sah zu den unzähligen Tüten und Taschen. Robin trank einen Schluck Tee aus einer zierlichen Porzellantasse. „Nur die Shoppingtouren?", fragte sie ohne den Blick vom Stadtbild abzuwenden und verbarg ein Schmunzeln hinter der Teetasse.<p>

Nami zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Robin hatte freundlicherweise auf jedwede Anspielung über diese verfluchte Nacht verzichtet, aber jetzt hatte die Navigatorin das Gefühl, dass ihre Schonfrist um war. _Zum Glück_, dachte Nami resignierend, _weiß ja nur Robin davon_. „Nein... ich werde natürlich auch unsere Freunde hier vermissen. Die Jungs von der Galeera-Company, Oma Cocolo, Kiwi und Mozu, die Franky-Bande, Herr Eisberg... sie haben so viel für uns getan... es sind großartige Leute.", sagte Nami sanft. Robin schielte zu ihr und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Da war er wieder, dieser wissende Blick der schwarzhaarigen Archäologin, als wisse sie mehr über das, was Nami dachte, als ihr selbst im Klaren war. Nami wollte grade dazu ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, was vom Thema ablenkte, als Robin sich plötzlich über den Tisch beugte und ihre Hand auf Namis legte. Irritiert blinzelte die Navigatorin ihre Freundin an.

„Nami.", begann Robin mit ernstem, aber sanften Tonfall. „Wir werden nicht mehr lange in Water Seven sein. Was auch immer dich beschäftigt... du musst dich darum kümmern. Klarheit in deine Gedanken bringen. Sonst wirst du es ewig mit dir herumtragen." Ein dunkler Schatten der Trauer legte sich über Robins hellblaue Augen, als sie den Kopf ein wenig senkte. „Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede."

Nami schaute auf Nico Robins Hand, die immer noch auf ihrer eigenen lag. „Was... was genau meinst du damit?", fragte sie. Robin lächelte sanft und deutete dann mit einem Kopfnicken auf all die Einkaufstüten, ehe sie ihre Hand zurück zog und sich wieder ihrem Tee widmete. „Ich weiß, dass du gerne einkaufst aber ehrlich, die letzten zwei Tage warst du in einem wahren Shoppingrausch. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie du so viel Berries auf einmal aus dem Fenster wirfst! Vielleicht merkst du es selbst nicht, aber ich sehe, dass etwas an dir nagt. Du musst raus finden, was es ist.", erklärte Robin in einem Tonfall, als wisse sie sehr genau, was Nami auf dem Herzen lag. Aber sie musste es selbst herausfinden, um es sich eingestehen zu können.

Die rothaarige Navigatorin schwieg eine Weile und drehte unschlüssig ihre eigene Teetasse zwischen den Händen. Robin hatte Recht. Natürlich hatte sie das – sie konnte in Nami lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch.

„Wir passen gar nicht zusammen.", sagte sie plötzlich und Nico Robin hob interessiert eine Augenbraue an, sagte aber nichts. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Nami, welche jedoch nur in ihre Teetasse starrte, die sie zwischen den Fingern drehte. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Er kann überhaupt nicht mit Geld umgehen. Hat einen riesigen Berg Schulden. Mit solchen Leuten kann ich nichts anfangen, die den Wert eines Berries nicht zu schätzen wissen!" Nami schnaubte kurz verächtlich, aber es lag noch immer ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Außerdem ist er echt nervig prüde. Oder schüchtern. Oder beides. Dass er sich wirklich jedes Mal so sehr über kurze Röcke aufregt... ja sogar über Bikinis... an einem Pool! Ich meine, in was für einer Zeit leben wir denn?" Nami hob den Kopf und blickte Robin erwartungsvoll an, als erhoffe sie sich eine Bestätigung auf ihre Worte.

„Aber irgendetwas hat euch in jener Nacht ja zusammengeführt.", meinte diese nur nüchtern.  
>„Ja, der Alkohol.", sagte Nami hastig; zu hastig, wie sie sogar selbst zugeben musste. Eine leichte Röte war Nami ins Gesicht gestiegen, als sie daran dachte, wo und <em>wie <em>sie vor zwei Tagen aufgewacht war. Ob sie und Pauly... nein. Sie hatten so viel Rum getrunken, dass Nami sich an nichts erinnern konnte. Und damit das passierte, brauchte es wirklich viel Rum. _Sehr_ viel Rum. Es war unmöglich, dass er und sie zu irgendetwas in dieser Nacht fähig gewesen waren.

Nami wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Robin sich ausgiebig streckte und plötzlich erhob. „Wo willst du hin?", fragte die Navigatorin verdutzt. Die Schwarzhaarige lächelte verschwörerisch und ließ einige Hände erscheinen, welche ein paar der Einkaufstaschen nahmen. „Ich lasse dich mit dem, was dich beschäftigt, zu Recht kommen.", antwortete sie regelrecht verschwörerisch und reagierte auch nicht mehr, als Nami sich halb erhob und ihr ein „Hee warte!" nachrief.

Nami ließ sich wieder in den Stuhl fallen und schnaubte eine freche Haaresträhne, welche ihr über die Augen gefallen war, bei Seite. Eine Weile sah sie Robin noch nach, aber dann richtete sich ihr Blick wieder auf die Stadt. Die Sonne war mittlerweile vollends untergegangen und die Lichter der vielen Häuser auf den Ebenen unter ihr ließen Water Seven in einem vollkommen anderen Glanz erleuchten. Sie genoss den Frieden hier, auch wenn es nicht still war. Das ferne Rauschen der Kanäle und der gigantischen Fontänen am Kopf der Stadt waren genauso allgegenwärtig wie das Stimmengemurmel in den immer noch belebten Straßen.

Unweit einer geschlossenen Bar befanden sich Louie-Louie, Tilestone und Pauly. Brunos Bar hatte nun nach fünf Jahren geschlossen – fünf Jahre, in denen sie nur deshalb betrieben wurde, damit Bruno im Auftrag der CP9 untertauchen und die Gäste nach Informationen und Gerüchte über die Pluton ausspionieren konnte. Für alle drei Männer war es immer noch ein tristes Gefühl, an der Bar vorbei zu gehen. Unwillkürlich fuhr Pauly mit der Hand zu der Stelle an seiner Brust, welche von Rob Lucci durchbohrt worden war. Aber diese Verräter waren besiegt – und irgendwann würde jemand anderes Brunos Bar wieder eröffnen und wieder zu einem Ort machen, an welchem Pauly sein nicht vorhandenes Geld ausgeben konnte.

„WO GEHEN WIR JETZT HIN, NUN DA BRUNOS BAR GESCHLOSSEN HAT?!", schrie Tilestone und Pauly verzog kurz das Gesicht, weil er direkt neben dem Hünen stand. Dass der Kerl immer so rumbrüllen musste.  
>„Hab' gehört, weiter oben gäb's einen Schuppen mit gutem Bier.", antwortete Louie-Louie, der trotz der Dunkelheit immer noch seine Sonnenbrille trug. Pauly nahm die Zigarre aus dem Mund und entließ ein Rauchwölkchen. „Du meinst da, wo diese ganzen Cafés sind, in denen sich die Touristen rumtreiben?", meinte er mit deutlich hörbarem Unmut in der Stimme. Louie-Louie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Groß eine Wahl haben wir ja nicht und du kannst der Bar ja ruhig mal eine Chance geben, Pauly!", sagte er. Der blonde Schiffszimmermann seufzte ergeben und nickte schließlich.<br>„ALSO LOOOS!", rief Tilestone daraufhin überfreudig und klemmte sich die anderen beiden Männer einfach unter den Arm, um Richtung besagter Bar zu rennen. Wirkungslos schlugen Pauly und Louie-Louie gegen die riesigen Oberarme des Hünen und als Tilestone sie nach ein paar Minuten wieder absetzte, mussten sie erst einmal um Luft ringen.

Laut lachend sah Tilestone dabei zu, wie die anderen beiden um ihre Fassung rangen. Louie-Louie schob seine Brille zu Recht und strich sich über die Haare, woraufhin seine charakteristische, störrische Haarsträhne wie durch Zauberhand an seinem Schnauzer wieder zum Vorschein kam. Er blickte sich um, die Bar musste irgendwo hier oben sein. Auch Pauly schaute sich um. Er rückte seine Jacke zu Recht und zündete sich eine neue Zigarre an, da die vorherige Dank Tilestones „Ausbruch" verloren gegangen war. Auf einmal erstarrte er wie zur Salzsäule. Vor einem Café sah er _sie_ – das Mädchen, das er erfolgreich seit zwei Tagen aus seinen Gedanken verbannt hatte. Aber jetzt, wo er sie gedankenverloren an dem Tisch sitzen sah, konnte er den Blick nicht mehr von ihr abwenden.

„Jungs...", begann er, „... geht... geht schon mal vor. Ich komm gleich nach. Ich hab... noch was zu erledigen!" Verwundert drehten Louie-Louie und Tilestone sich zu Pauly um und folgten schließlich seinem Blick. „ABER PAULY, IST DAS NICHT NA-", setzte Tilestone mit seiner überall gut hörbaren Brüllstimme an, als Pauly ihn regelrecht ansprang und die Hand vor den Mund hielt. „Pssscht willst du etwa, dass sie uns entdeckt?!", zischte Pauly hastig und bemerkte sehr zu seinem Überdruss, dass ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Das lag nur daran, weil der Anblick Namis ihn sofort wieder an jenen Morgen denken ließ...

Louie-Louie war schließlich der erste der beiden, der merkte, was mit Pauly nicht stimmte. „Na komm suchen wir die Bar und stellen Pauly schon mal ein Bier kalt.", sagte er und schob den verwirrten Tilestone regelrecht vor sich her.  
>Pauly sah die beiden in einer Gasse verschwinden und seufzte schließlich schwer. Unschlüssig stand er auf der Stelle und schaute wieder zum Café. Es hatte den Anschein, als wäre Nami wirklich tief in Gedanken versunken und hatte ihn oder die anderen beiden nicht bemerkt – und das trotz Tilestones Rumbrüllen. Irgendetwas musste sie wirklich sehr beschäftigen.<p>

Dann fasste Pauly einen Entschluss, atmete einmal tief den Rauch seiner Zigarre ein und blies ihn wieder aus und ging auf Nami zu.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Ein bisschen Sanji-Action in diesem Kapitel ;) Das hier wird vermutlich das vorletzte Kapitel werden, danach folgt noch ein weiteres und der Epilog. Ich danke denen, die das hier lesen und würde mich auch über die ein oder andere Kritik freuen, egal ob positiv oder negativ :)**

_

_Nami._

Sie konnte seine Stimme in ihren Gedanken hören, wie er ihren Namen rief. Warum hörte sie ihn in ihrem Kopf? Warum wollte sie das? Und warum genoss sie es so sehr?

„Nami..."

Innerlich seufzend und den Blick auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet träumte sie vor sich hin, davon, wie Pauly ihren Namen sagte... nicht empört oder wütend, so wie er es tat, wenn er sich über ihre kurzen Röcke oder den tiefen Ausschnitt aufregte, sondern sanft, ja regelrecht zaghaft. Es war fast, als würde er neben ihr stehen.

„Oi, Kleine!"

Nami schreckte auf. Fast wäre sie dabei vom Stuhl gefallen, da sie überhaupt nicht registriert hatte, wie sehr sie in Gedanken versunken war. _Kleine_. So hatte Pauly sie schon einmal genannt, an der Blue Station kurz vor der Aqua Laguna. Dort hatte sie eine ganz andere Seite an ihm kennen gelernt. Nami hob verdutzt den Kopf, nur um dann in das leicht besorgt drein schauende Gesicht des blonden Schiffszimmermanns zu blicken.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Pauly, eine Zigarre zwischen den Zähnen. Nami blinzelte ihn zwei, drei Sekunden einfach nur verdutzt an.  
>„Pauly? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie und rang mit ihrer Selbstsicherheit.<br>„Ich... uh... Tilestone und Louie-Louie und ich, wir, wir waren grade auf dem Weg zu einem Feierabendbier als ich dich hier alleine sitzen sehen habe und uhmm... naja ich dachte mir, i-ich sage mal hallo...", stotterte er.  
>Nami hatte mittlerweile ihre Fassung wieder gewonnen und lächelte nun freundlich zu ihm hinauf. „Nun... hallo!", sagte sie dann.<p>

Eine unangenehme Stille zwischen den beiden entstand, in welcher Pauly nicht wusste wohin mit sich und seinem Blick und in welcher Nami ihn nur fragend anblickte. Es schien, als wollte er mehr sagen als nur 'hallo' aber konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen.  
>Nami war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie seine Anwesenheit hier begrüßte oder nicht. Einerseits zwang er sie, nun da er direkt vor ihr stand, über Robins Worte nachzudenken aber andererseits war sie auch froh, dass sie jetzt, wo es dunkel geworden war, nicht mehr alleine war.<p>

Schließlich hatte es den Anschein, als hätte Pauly den inneren Schweinehund, den er bekämpfte, niedergerungen. „Nami, hör zu ich...", begann er unschlüssig und suchte sichtlich nach Worten. Nami hatte keinen Schimmer, was er von ihr wollte und deshalb blickte sie ihn nur weiterhin mit dem sprichwörtlichen Fragezeichen über dem Kopf an. Sie kam nicht umhin die leichte Röte in Paulys Gesicht zu erkennen und sie kam ebenfalls nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, dass ihr dieser Anblick gefiel. Er war wirklich schüchtern – auf eine unglaublich süße Art und Weise.  
>„Ich... ich...", stammelte er weiter und musste schließlich einen tiefen Beruhigungszug aus der Zigarre nehmen, ehe er Nami in die Augen blickte. „... i-ich wollte mich entschuldigen.", sagte er dann schließlich.<p>

_Das_ verwirrte die junge Frau nun endgültig, aber ehe sie nachhaken konnte, fuhr Pauly schon hastig fort: „Der Morgen... vor... vor zwei Tagen. Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, w-was in der Nacht passiert ist, aber... aber du sollst wissen, dass ich nicht so einer bin, du weißt schon, _so_ ein Typ Mann. Ich schleppe keine betrunkenen Frauen ab, das würde ich niemals tun, ich... und... und normalerweise mache ich auch meinen Gästen Frühstück anstatt sie aus der Wohnung zu werfen."

_Einige Straßen weiter._

Etwas Gutes hatte ja die Aqua Laguna – sie hatte Sanji zu einem unglaublich wertvollem Salz verholfen. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt schlenderte der Koch der Strohhutpiraten durch die Gassen Water Sevens. Eine schöne Stadt voller schöner Frauen. Er hatte die Zeit vollkommen aus den Augen verloren und erst als es schon dunkel war, wurde ihm bewusst, wie spät es eigentlich war. Nami und Robin mussten schon längst von ihrer Shoppingtour zurück gekehrt sein und er war dann nicht in ihrem Apartment, um ihnen ein leckeres Abendessen zu kredenzen. Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde Sanji schlagartig unglücklich. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er die beiden Frauen vollkommen verzweifelt an einem Tisch sitzen und auf seine Rückkehr hoffen; er durfte sie nicht länger warten lassen.

Angestrengt überlegte Sanji, wie er am schnellsten von seinem jetzigen Standort aus zu dem Apartment kam. Im Gegensatz zu Zorro besaß er schließlich einen Orientierungssinn und fand sich sogar in einer verwinkelten Metropole wie Water Seven zu Recht. Wenn er ein Jagara erwischte, dann konnte er rasch über die Kanäle bei dem Apartment der Piratencrew sein und wenn er sich nicht irrte, war weiter vorne ein kleiner Platz voller Cafés... dort sollte doch irgendwo eines der Tiere zu bekommen sein.

Sanji hastete die Straßen entlang. An einer Ecke blieb er aber abrupt stehen, als er eine ihm allzu bekannte Stimme _Pauly? Was machst du denn hier?_ sagen hörte. Sofort schwebte er auf Wolke Sieben. Das war eindeutig die Stimme von Namilein, er würde sie überall erkennen! Aber da war jemand bei ihr. Augenblicklich verfiel Sanji in Spion-Modus und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete er, wie Pauly bei ihr an einem Cafétisch stand und mit ihr redete. Allein. Keine Nico Robin oder jemand von der Galeera-Company in Sicht. Was wollte der Kerl denn von Nami-Schätzchen?! Musste der nicht ein Schiff bauen oder so statt schöne Frauen zu belästigen? Sanji kam nicht umhin, die beiden zu belauschen. Und was er hörte, das gefiel ihm gar nicht.

Letztlich ballte der Koch die Hände zu Fäusten und trat auf die Straße.  
>„Ey Blondie!", rief er zu Pauly und ignorierte gekonnt den Fakt, dass er selbst ebenfalls blond war.<br>Nami und Pauly drehten sich quasi synchron zu Sanji herum. Die Navigatorin wurde eine Spur blasser im Gesicht. Warum um alles in der Welt war Sanji hier? So sehr sie den liebestollen Koch auch schätzte – und sie schätzte ihn sehr – wenn er auch nur einen Fetzen von Paulys Worten gehört hatte, dann bedeutete das Ärger.  
>„Sag mal <em>Blondie<em> was war das eben mit _abschleppen?_" Sanji war mittlerweile auf die beiden zugelaufen. „Nami-Mäuschen hat der Kerl dich irgendwie angemacht?", fragte er mit verliebter Stimme die Rothaarige. Doch ehe Nami zu einer Erklärung ansetzen konnte, fiel ihr Pauly ins Wort. Offenbar hatten Sanjis Worte ihn mehr gereizt, als sie angenommen hatte.  
>„Hier wurde niemand <em>abgeschleppt <em>und schon gar nicht Nami! Warum sollte ich auch eine Frau abschleppen wollen, die sich so kleidet?!", blaffte Pauly.  
>Nami schlug die Hand vors Gesicht.<br>Im selben Moment baute Sanji sich wütend vor dem wesentlich größeren Mann auf.  
>„Das nimmst du sofort zurück! Namis Kleidungsstil ist perfekt, so wie alles an ihr!"<br>„Ich nehme gar nichts zurück!"  
>„Tust du wohl, sofort!" Bei den letzten Worten trat Sanji auch schon gezielt nach Paulys Gesicht. Der Zimmermann konnte sich gerade so nach hinten beugen und dem Tritt ausweichen, so dass Sanj nur die Zigarre traf, welche in hohen Bogen aus Paulys Mund flog.<br>Empört schnappte Pauly nach Luft. Die wievielte Zigarre war das heute, die er verlor? Die Dinger wuchsen schließlich nicht auf Bäumen.  
>Paulys Arm schoss nach vorne und im selben Moment ein Seil aus seinem Jackenärmel, welches auf das Bein des Kochs zielte, um ihm den Boden unter den Füßen zu nehmen.<br>Aber Sanji entging dem Angriff mit einem raschen Rückwärtssalto. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen und die Zigarette im Mundwinkel machte er sich bereit, sofort wieder anzugreifen, während Pauly zu einer weiteren _Rope-Action_ ansetzte.

Aber weiter kamen sie nicht.

Kochend vor Wut über diese beiden Testosteron-Trottel war Nami mittlerweile aufgestanden. „Schluss damit!", rief sie herrisch. Sie verpasste Sanji eine Kopfnuss und Pauly einen Hieb in die Rippen, woraufhin die beiden Kontrahenten zusammen zuckten und die zierliche Frau eingeschüchtert anstarrten.

„Aber Nami, er hat angefangen!", sagten beide synchron.

„Sanji.", begann Nami mit mühsam unterdrücktem Frust. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nur beschützen willst, aber Pauly hat mir nichts getan. Wirklich nicht." Ein freches Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie zu dem Zimmermann schaute. „Das könnte er auch gar nicht, nicht einmal wenn er wollte. Dazu ist er viel zu schüchtern.", sagte sie. Diese Worten schienen Sanji einzuleuchten, denn er lockerte seine Haltung und schaute den vollkommen empörten und sprachlosen Pauly abschätzig an. „Hmm nagut, Nami... aber wenn er dich anfasst, dann-", setzte Sanji an, aber Nami legte ihm rasch die Hände auf die Schulter. „Wird er nicht.", versicherte sie ihm und schenkte ihm ein reizendes Lächeln und einen tiefen Blick.  
>Das reichte aus, um Sanji wieder Herzen sehen und auf Wolke Sieben schweben zu lassen.<p>

„In Ordnung Namilein, ich vertraue deinem Urteil!", flötete er und schaute sie vollkommen verknallt an. „Ich war grade auf dem Rückweg zum Apartment um für dich und Robinchen ein leckeres Abendessen zu kochen, du kannst gleich mitkommen, wenn du willst!", bot er ihr an.

Nami schüttelte sanft den Kopf.  
>„Ich habe noch etwas Geschäftliches mit Pauly zu besprechen. Ich komme später.", sagte sie und versuchte so neutral wie möglich dabei zu klingen.<br>Sanji schaute sie mit leicht skeptischem Blick an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. Wenn Nami mit irgendwem etwas zu besprechen hatte, dann drehte es sich meistens um Berry. Und da Paulys Schulden ein offenes Geheimnis waren, folgerte Sanji, dass es sich um Geld drehen musste. Und etwas anderes akzeptierte er auch gar nicht.  
>„Wie du willst, Nami...", sagte er und musterte Pauly noch einmal eindringlich. Er warf ihm noch einen 'Wenn-du-etwas-mit-ihr-anstellst-bist-du-tot'-Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder zu Nami drehte, welche ihn plötzlich mit herzzerreißend großen Rehaugen anschaute.<br>„Ach und Sanji...", hauchte sie leise, „... würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
>„Aber jeder Zeit, Namilein!"<br>„Würdest du meine Einkäufe ins Apartment mitnehmen? Sie sind sooo schwer und du bist so stark und-" Sie musste gar nicht weiter reden, da hatte der Koch schon alle Tüten auf dem Arm.  
>„Aber selbstverständlich!", flötete er mit verliebtem Blick.<br>Namis Lächeln wurde noch ein Stück breiter, als sie ihn schließlich Richtung einiger Jagaras schob.  
>„Danke Sanji und bis später!", verabschiedete sie sich.<br>„Bis spä~äter!", entgegnete Sanji und ging regelrecht schwebend auf ein herrenloses Jagara zu.

Pauly hatte der ganzen Szene schweigend und schmollend zugesehen. Als er endlich wieder mit Nami alleine war, warf er ihr einen gekränkten Seitenblick zu.  
>„Ich könnte sehr wohl, wenn ich wollte...", murmelte er.<br>„Was?", fragte Nami, welche das Gemurmel nicht verstanden hatte und gerade erst wieder neben ihm stand.  
>„Nichts.", sagte Pauly hastig und bevor sie nachhaken konnte fügte er noch an: „Du und er, ihr beide... seid ihr...?"<br>Nami sah ihn kurz entsetzt an, aber lachte dann.  
>„Nein, sind wir nicht. Sanji und ich sind nur sehr gute Freunde."<br>Pauly kam nicht umhin, erleichtert aufzuatmen.  
>„Dein Freund ist wahnsinnig, weißt du das?", murrte er.<br>Nami knuffte ihn in die Seite.  
>„So wahnsinnig wie wir alle. Er hat nur einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt und nach allem, was mit Robin passiert ist, willst du es ihm dann verübeln?"<br>Pauly dachte kurz über ihre Worte nach. „Nein... ich denke nicht.", sagte er und klang nicht mehr beleidigt oder wütend. Im Gegenteil, seine Worte waren sogar von einer Spur Trauer begleitet. Nami entging dieser Unterton nicht.  
>„Ihr würdet euer Leben für einander geben, nicht wahr?", sagte er und lächelte kurz schwach. „Ich dachte auch, dass ich solche Freunde gehabt hätte... bis sie sich als Verräter raus gestellt haben."<p>

Namis Herz verkrampfte sich kurz schmerzhaft. In diesem Moment tat der Blonde ihr unglaublich Leid. „Pauly...", begann sie, aber der Schiffszimmermann schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute sie dann lächelnd an.  
>„Komm mit", sagte er plötzlich, „ich will dir was zeigen."<p> 


End file.
